I want my happy ending
by erickatie
Summary: Takes place after the series finale
1. Chapter 1

"…and that is story of how Clark Kent came to be Superman." I said closing the book and laying it on the night stand.

"Mommy, is Uncle Clark really Superman?" He asked with his dark eyes sparkling up at me.

I loved his innocence so much. He reminded me of his father in every way imaginable. I felt the lump rising up from the pit of my stomach, stopping in the middle of my throat, cutting the air supply off completely. I quickly turned my head away so my little guy wouldn't see the tears that still somehow found their way to my eyes even after seven years had gone by.

I hadn't heard a single word from his father since the last time we spoke. I suppose I never will. It was the hardest thing that either of us had to do, but we knew it was the only way for us to fulfill our destinies. No matter how much we wanted our futures to be entwined, it just wasn't meant to happen that way. It wasn't written in the stars for us. I know that my heart will never heal from our departure into our new lives, but this little guy helps make the pain a little more bearable.

"Yes, Sweetie, your Uncle Clark helps to keep the streets safe for us." I stood up and tucked the covers around him. I kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Honey." I said turning to leave the room.

"Mom,…"

"Yeah, Robert."

"Is my dad a super hero too?"

I grabbed the door to steady myself. My knees grew weak, my heart raced and the room spin out of control. I knew this day would eventually come, but I was not ready for it tonight.

I sat quietly on the sofa down stairs, watching the fire in the fireplace crackle as it burned. Call me weak, but I made up an excuse to avoid the question. I couldn't handle the truth tonight. I couldn't handle much of anything anymore.

My eyes slowly drifted to the coffee table, at the new transcript that I was working on. I reached over pulling it into my lap. I allowed my fingertips to trace his name. God only knew how much I missed him. How much I loved him. I had loved several men in my life. My best friend and a photographer that I met when I interned at the Daily Plant my freshman year of high school. Even the two of them together couldn't compare to the love I had for this man. For the man that gave me so much and took a huge part of me the day he left.

The knock on the door brought me back to reality. Back to the present. Back to my life without him. I tossed the transcript back onto the coffee table and slipped my house shoes on. Who would be dropping by so late at night? I thought to myself. I opened the door to find Clark smiling behind his framed eyes.

"Clark, what are you doing here so late? Is Lois okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." He pushed his way in. "Is little man asleep?"

"I read him your story. I am sure that he is having great dreams about his uncle the super hero saving the world." I smiled.

Clark shared my smile. He loved my son like his own. He made it a point to stop by a couple of times a week to see him. To take him fishing or to help with the chores around the farm.

"Coffee?" I asked making my way into the kitchen.

"Love some." He took a seat at the counter. His usual place. "How is everything going? Is your new book coming along?"

I placed the cup in front of him and then poured mine before taking a seat across from him. "The book is coming along just fine. I hope to have the story of all the Justice League done before Robert graduates high school." I laughed.

"How are you, Chloe?" He reached across the counter to take my hand in his.

"I'm fine." I said with the façade smile that I got so used to wearing it became a huge part of me.

"You're a terrible liar."

I forgotten how well he knew me. "Robert asked about his dad tonight."

Clark took a deep breath. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it was late and we would talk later." I turned to look out the window, then quickly back at Clark. "I am such a bad mother, Clark. Why can't I just tell him about his dad?"

"You are not a bad mother, Chloe. You will find a way to tell him when the time is right."

"Have you seen him lately?"

He shook his head. "Not since that one time in Rio when we bumped into each other."

"I never told him I was pregnant. I just let him leave."

"You knew it would have been harder for him to walk out if he knew. Chloe, he needed help. He needed to find his way back to the man that you loved."

"Seven years later and I am still sitting here missing him."

Clark stood up and pulled me into his arms. It was a warm and gentle feeling of familiarity. I allowed myself to fall apart in his arms. I allowed myself to give into all the pain I had endured. Clark just stood there holding me as I cried myself to sleep in his arms. Clark after all these years was still my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The morning sunlight danced its way across the hard wood floors, twisting and turning like a ballerina on the dance floor. I loved waking up here on this old farm. The smell of nature all around me, filling my lungs with smog free air. I know now why the Kent's loved this place so much. Why they had struggled and fought so hard to keep it over the years. When I heard Clark and Lois say they were going to sell it, I didn't hesitate to make them an offer.

I stood up and walked over to the sink to pour what was left of my third cup down the drain. Robert was in school and I would spend the day taking care of his animals as he called the couple of chickens and few cows that we own. I smiled as I remembered the first time he chased Lulu his favorite cow around the pasture.

The morning came and went just like it always had. I entered the barn to grab a hoe and some gloves. I had purchased a dozen flowers from Pete's Hardware and Garden in town the day before and I wanted to get them into the ground before they withered away. I took a deep breath and began my search for the hoe, when I heard footsteps above me. My heart stopped beating for a brief second and I reached for the lawn mower blade on the shelf.

With each step I took, the fear inside of me grew. I had no ideal who could have entered the barn or why anyone would be hiding away in my loft. When I made it to the stop step I closed my eyes as tight as I could and reopened them again. I just knew it had to be dream.

"Oliver,…" I said quietly.

He turned to look at me. His eyes sparkling like they always did when he looked at me. He smiled a huge smile and started to walk towards me. "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

I held up the lawn mower blade pressing it against his chest. I wanted him to keep his distance from me. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I pressed Clark's number and placed the phone up to my ear. "Clark, he is here."

"Chloe?" He said confused.

He must have thought I would have welcomed him with opened arms. God knows I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't trust him. Not yet.

A breeze blew by me and Oliver was gone just like that. I dropped the blade on the floor and fell to my knees. The pain of seeing him was worse then I ever thought it would be. How could I be sure that he was clear of the darkness that drove us apart?


End file.
